We're Not Going Backwards
by DurMeleth
Summary: One-Shot. Missing scene of the 5x14 episode, between Kurt and Blaine, after the make up scene. And we get to know Burt's opinion on the matter. ;)


A/N : Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time and I still have a lot of ideas to write, but I'm pretty busy with my studies and all... So here's a little One-Shot that I've wrote right after seeing last week's episode. I have to say, I LOVED it! Yeah, Klaine is not in the same appartment anymore, but to me, it's for a good reason. I loved the conversation they had about it (and no, it's not just only for the "hottest make up sex ever"!). I think they really both matured a lot during those three seasons. And they aren't broken up, so I'm glad. :) Anyway, this one is rather short. I have another, on the 5x01, which is much longer and almost finished so I hope I'll be able to publish it for the weekend. Oh, and I almost forgot! Thanks to Kelly for beta-reading it! You're amazing! ;) So... Enjoy! :)

* * *

When they entered their "room", they quickly got rid of their clothes. All their movements were rushed, like they didn't have time, like they already spent too much of it fighting. But as soon as they laid down on the bed, Blaine on top of Kurt, they slowed down. Their lips were barely touching each others. Their eyes never let the other go. They took their time, exploring each other with hands and lips, worshipping every inch of each other's body and simply holding each other in their arms. There were a few tears but they were soon replaced with promises of love and never being apart.

Then, their lips became more insistent, their kisses more sensual and longer and soon the need for each other became persistent. Kurt fumbled with the drawer of the bedside table and found the bottle he was looking for then made them roll to reverse their positions. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the action but his expression was soon replaced by one of pure lust when he heard the bottle open and then felt his fiancé's fingers rubbing on him. Kurt stopped then, looking for the hazel-green eyes.

"I love you" he said.

"I know. I love you too." Blaine replied, elated but starting to get impatient. "Do it."

So Kurt slowly inserted his finger and they lost themselves in their sensations.

* * *

Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms to his buzzing phone. He fumbled around for his pants in which he knew he put the device. Luckily for him, it was next to his side of the bed. He quickly grabbed it and saw that the call was from his dad. Untangling himself from his fiancé, he went in the living room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, buddy! How is New-York life?"

Kurt sighed. "Well… Good, it's been good". But he knew he wasn't fooling his father.

"Kurt, what is it? Since you've been in NYC, you always said that life was great except when…"

"I know, dad, I know. And don't worry; it's not like last time. We just have had a rough time some hours ago. It's better now."

"But?"

"But Blaine is moving out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh… We decided that it was for the best. We're still together, though."

"Why did you make this decision?"

"We… We weren't working out, dad. We started to fight, over insignificant things. And it's really tough to be here together, with Rachel, and Sam, even if he should be moving soon…"

"I see. But why are you so turned down?"

"Because, dad, I'm already missing him. And I'm so fucking scared to lose him again…"

"You won't."

The voice made Kurt take his phone away from his ear and turn on his feet and see his fiancé watching him with his brow frowned. The dark-haired boy nodded towards the phone.

"Your dad?"

Kurt nodded.

"Tell him I say hi."

The chesnut-haired boy took his phone to his ear again.

"He says hi."

"Yeah, I heard him. But I thought he was moving out…"

"Hum… We had a little fight and then we talked. And he… uh… We're hanging out."

"Oh, I see!" Kurt could hear the teasing in his dad's voice.

"DAD!"

"What? I know how it is at your age!"

"Dad, iplease/i…"

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you. But you know, Kurt, if the two of you are having problems, I think it's a really wise decision that you took. You know what I said to you the day Blaine proposed to you? That with your mother there were difficult times but that I'd give everything to have one more moment with her? Well, it's still true. You two are gonna face difficult moments, very difficult. And I think that you'll need to go slowly in your relationship. And that doesn't mean that you're not made for each other. Obviously, if there is someone thinking that, he's a fool. So yes, you're gonna miss each other. But it'll only make your time together better. And when the two of you will move together, it'll be better. Because your relationship will be stronger and because you won't make the same mistakes. You two love each other. And you both grew up. Remember the last time you had a unease between you two? You didn't talk about it and we both now where it went."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"But you see, this time, it was different. You took the time to talk through things and you came to a mutual decision. If you two continue to be smart like this, you're gonna be okay and you won't lose him."

Kurt sighed. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, kiddo. And you know, I'm proud of you. And I'm proud of Blaine. Don't forget that he's come a long way. Last year was difficult for him, too."

"I know. Dad, I'm gonna go. Tomorrow, we'll start looking for apartments for Blaine."

"Okay, I love you, buddy. Say hi to Blaine for me!"

"Will do. Bye, love you, dad!"

He hung up and Blaine came out of the kitchen holding two coffee cups which he placed on the table before sitting next to his fiancé.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said, shuffling to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I swear, you guys are the only two people who know me enough to cheer me up when I'm down."

Blaine gave him a sad smile, taking his hand and rubbing his skin with his thumb and hoping that they're would be winning from this.

* * *

A/N : So, let me know what you thought! ;)


End file.
